In conventional rail vehicles, the layout of temperature control (temperature regulation) was often altered in accordance with the shape and disposition of the various items of equipment such as the main converters carried in each rail vehicle as a whole.
Thus it would be desirable to be able to achieve temperature regulation of the various items of equipment or the equipment provided in the housing irrespective of the position in which the plurality of items of equipment are installed in the rail vehicle.
A rail vehicle according to an embodiment of the present invention comprises: equipment, an air conditioner and a duct. A plurality of items of equipment are provided within a compartment. The air-conditioner conditions the air that is flowing within the items of equipment or within a housing in which the equipment is accommodated. The duct feeds air between the air-conditioner and the equipment and comprises a portion that extends along the forward/rearward direction of the vehicle in a position adjacent to the wall of the compartment, within this compartment.